How could it happend Did it happen OH IT HAPPENED!
by The-freak-world
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have been together for three months sence his returen to Lima.And they thought that their life was perfect.Till the bombed droped  Im not good a summries but it is better then this!  Title from lines in the Yellow Boat play!
1. Finding outTellign glee club

_**I OWN NOTHING!AT ALL **_

_**Ryan dose sadly but i had fun playing with the grammer mistakes are mine and im sorry i cant help find them all!**_

_**:'( but ya happy samcedes!**_

It was an ordinary day for Sam and Mercedes. They got back together over two month ago. Thier lives were they didnt know was that it was about to get better. Merecedes was sitting at lunch then she ran to the bath room and started heard the door open and close

"Mercedes are you ok"She heard Quinn got up started gave Mercedes a hug.

"No im not Quinn im preggo"Mercedes looked her in they bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Whose do you think it is Sam's or Shane's"Q quetioned she realy prayed Mercedes would say that Quinn hated Shane she didnt think that he was a good course she still loved Sam but she wanted him to be happy.

"I know for sure its Sam's me and Shane never"Mercedes didnt want this to there was no way that she was going to get an abortion or give the baby up. She couldnt do looked at Quinn again.

"Well thank god I mean no offence to Shane but i dont like him and you know you have to tell him soon"Quinn gave her another hug and rubbed her has been her and she knew how bad it sucks to be in this chuckeld "Lets get back to them" Quinn smiled and put her arm around Cede's they were back into the lunch sat by Sam and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You ok cede's you ran out of her realy fast."Sam asked her and draped his arm around was getting consierned she has been doing this for over a week straight.

" I'll tell ya later babe"She smiled and kissed his cheek and snuggeld closer too him.

Later that day in glee Mercedes walked in with Sam but she told him she had to talk to Quinn realy quick."Quinn do you think you could help me tell everybody. i just want to get it out in the open."She sighed and looked at her.

"Of course Cedes i was in your same place two years ago i know how it feels."She smiled and gave her a .shue walked in.

"ALright guys"He smiled and sat down.

" I have an annonce ment i would like to make."Mercedes pipped up before could continue.

"Of Mercedes you have the floor."He smiled and leand back in his and Quinn walked up to the front of the room.

"Well umm every I'm just gonna say it"Mercedes paused and took a deep breath."I'm Pregnate"She heard gasps. She looked right at sam with a shy pointed to him got up and gave her a huge hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly and broke down crying. Rachel was the frist to speak up.

"Well as shocking as this is can we start working."she said rollling her eyes.

"Rachel realy shut up Cedes is freaking out so just for one day dont make it about you Rachel."Quinn yelled and looked at " please tell Rachel to be quite"

"Yes Rachel we have over four weeks to practis "He sighed .And looked through felt three new was Kurt the otheres were Brit andTina .She smiled as she felt everyone else but Rachel give her a smiled and laughed into Sam's chest. She had the best friends ever.

"You guys are amzing."She smiled and felt them all Let go but she didnt let go of couldnt and she loved sam and she was having his baby. She finaly let go of Sam alittle rest of glee was spent talking about the it was time to leave Sam and mercedes walked out together.

"Cedes have you told your parents yet?"Sam quetioned as they reached his leand back agenst the door . He then wrapped his arms around Mercedes

"Not yet but i was hopeing you could come over tonight and we could tell them together."She asked hugging him tightly. She was getting verry nervouse.

"Of course baby I am never leaving your side."Sam smiled and opend her door for her and shut it and as he walked to the drivers they were off to Mercedes parents weret going to be home for about four hours. As soon as they reached her house she ran to the bathroom and started puking because her mom was cooking a rost in the crockpot and the smell filled the ran right behind her and held her hair up with his left right hand and rubbed her back with his left."It will be ok babe"He said to her as she stoped puking.

"I hope so and i just want this sickness to be gone."She sighed as she stood up slowly holding on to Sam's she did she had to fall and puke again. this time she puked for what seemed like an hour but it realy was only about two time she got up and brushed her teeth.

"Lets go and lay down"Sam suggested as he helped his girlfriend to her room,He helped her lay down on her bed and he laid be hind her wrapping his arms arond her smiled and kissed her head then her knew they didnt have long till her parents were home.

_**Next chappter TELLING THE PARENTS! **_

_**hoped you guys liked it and reveiw:D**_


	2. Telling the parents

_**Ok so let me start by saying im realy happy you guys like the story! I will say sorry now for all the gramar mistakes! Also Sam's whole family moved with him back to ohio!**_

_**So please enjoy **_

_**Im sooooo soooo soo soo so sorry for makeing you guys wait i have crazy backed up with homework dance musical. But im trying my hardest.**_

_**nothing is mine Ryan owns them all! a side note Sam's whole fam moved back to lima.**_

Sam and Mercedes were still laying on her bed disscusing what they want to name there chiled when they heard the front door open and close"Mercedes were are you and is Sam here"She heard her mom yell up to her.

"Im up here and yes he is."She yelled back down to her standing up and waited for Sam"Come on its now or never." she whisperd to him as he took her hand and headed down stairs."Hi mama ,dad"She smiled and gave her parents hugs.

"Hi mr and Mrs Jones ."Sam said to mercedes parents still holding her hand,He gave mercedes hand a squeez.

"Umm mom dad can we talk in the living room."Mercedes asked geting kinda nervouse.

"Of course sweetie."Her mom smiled as they entered the sat by Sam on the smaller parents sat on the bigger couch."So whats wrong?" her mother quetioned.

"Mom dad i-i-im-im"She statered and took a deep breath"Momdadimpergnate"she said realy fast. looking down.

"WHAT MERCEDES CATHRIEN JONES YOU ARE WHAT"her father yelled."IF I HEARED THAT YOU WERE PREGNATE YOU HAVE AN HOUR TO GET EVERYTHING YOU NEED AND LEAVE."

"Mom mom say something."Cedes began to held tight to Sam.

"Im sorry sweetie"Her mother whisperd as she walked to her got up and pulled Sam with her and fastly walked up to her she grabbed the biggest bag she had and packed her clothes and everything she needed.

"Yoou have ten mintues left"She started sobbing couldnt belive she was was leaving behind her was starting to wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Shhh baby girl I'm here forever and always."Sam whisperd into her rocked her gently and rubbed her belly.

"TIMES UP" he father stood up slowly and grabbed Sam's hand and her bag. Her and Sam made there way to the door.

"Bye dad"Cedes whisperd as she walked out the door and shut let more tears fall. Sam stopped her and gave her a big hug.

"Baby it will be ok I promise."Sam rubbed her back and kissed her head. He let her go and took her bag from her and put them in the bed of his truck then opend the door and let Mercedes closed her door and got in on the drivers sighed as he started the car and pulled out of the Jones' drive started heading to his didnt know what to expect from his took them about 25 minutes to get to Sam's house. He looked over and saw that Mercy fell asleep couldnt help but smile at didnt want to wake her so he picked her up and rang the door mom was the one to awnser,

"Sam sweetie what is going on."

"I'll tell you when Cedes wakess up but can you go get her bag out of my truck."He asked as he carried her into the living room.

"Of corse Sam"His mother said as she walked out to get Mercedes' bag. It was about an hour later and Mercedes woke slowly opend her rliezed that Sam was laying next to snuggeld closer to him.

"Hey sweetie how did ya sleep"He asked playing with her hair.

"I slept realy well"She smiled up and him."Did you tell your parents yet.

"No i was waiting for you to get up"

"Oh ok what time is it."She asked

"only about 8:30" he replied

"Oh so do want to tell them now."

"Ya im pretty sure that they are going to want to know why my girlfriend was kicked out of her house." He gave her a sad smile."Let me go get them and we can tell them."He smiled as he got up and got his prantes who just finshed washing the all three of them walked back into the living room and Mr and Mrs. Evans sat on the smaller couch. Well Merceds and Sam sat on the bigger one.

"Alright so not that we dont mind have mercedes over but why is she here so late with a bag that has alot of her stuff in it."Mr evans asked.

"It is because her prantes kicked her out because"He took a deep breath and he started getting nervouse.

"They kicked me out bcause im pregnet."Mercedes finshed Sam looked down to scaerd to look at Sam parents. She started mentaly freaking out she didnt relized she started crying untill she felt Sam wip the tears then felt someone-that wasnt sam- hug her she then relized that it was .

"Mercedes, Sweetie, dont worry we will be here for you all of us you can and will stay her nop ands ifs or buts."She heard Sam's mother say smileing at her wiping her tears this time.

"Thank you so much You dont even know how much this means to me."Mercedes smiled at his mother.

"Dont worry about it Mercedes you were already family before but now you littarly are." smiled"And now that you live here you dont have to calls mr and you can call us Cindy and Will."She that they started talking about that baby and what Cede was going to do with they started taling about the baby Will had pulled Sam into a nother room.

"Sam you know that you are going to need to be there for her trhough pukeing the crying the cravings the mood swings."His father told him.

"I know dad i know"

"ok good I know that this wont be easy on either of you but always rember that we are here."

"Thanks dad for for not freaking out and thanks for beijng spourtive we need that now."Sam started wasnt big on crying he has only cried infront of people about 2 or 3 times.

"Sam me and your mother will be there for you forever no matter what."His dad gave him a hugged him back.

That night Mercedes couldnt help but fall asleep smieling she may have lost her family but she got a new that will be there for her,sam and thier baby was happy and scaerd at the sam time.

**And that is it for this chapter**

**next chapter DOCTERS APPOINT MENT **

**so please reveiw! alright love yall.**


End file.
